supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Kodomo Kara no Sasayaki (Whispers from the child)
Biography Kodomo Kara no Sasayaki (Japanese:子どもからのささやき) is a Japanese Angst-Comedy Anime on YouTube by Satoko Samo, it is rated L+ V+ on YouTube, the show is set in real life, but anime style and set in the Samo Mansion, sometimes Satoko and Toshio's friends appear. It was never dubbed outside Japan but it was subbed outside Japan, and it is able to watch worldwide but only in Japanese, but it can be understood via Closed Captions, which show the Japanese and English versions of the captions. The series was successful, but received negative reviews from Giuseppe, saying that it alot of sexual content due to her stitched clothing, she answered his comment by saying in Japanese "Shut up! quit complaining about the sexual content you rotten idiot!" and the fact Toshio appears in it, which is considered too extreme. Cast Toshio Samo as himself Satoko Samo as herself Reiko Shako as herself Episodes Season 1 #Let's read shonen manga! #Toshio and Reiko's grandson-grandmother time Season 2 #Out in the park #Tramuatizing Memories: Kazuki Samo and the School Massacre of 2024 Season 3 #Toshio, Satoko and Reiko watch 4Kids One Piece. #The secrets of Toshio Season 4 #Let's read more shonen manga! #Why 4Kids Sucks #Team Fortress 2 Tourney #Life of Toshio Season 5 #Tramuatizing Memories: Toshio's late childhood #Tramuatizing Memories: Satoko's Abuse #Tramuatizing Memories: Satoshi's death Season 6 #Happy Memories: Toshio's birth #Happy Memories: Dad's Manga collection #Happy Memories: Toshio going to elementary school #Sad Memories at School: Toshyio Karu dies Season 7 Season 8 Reception The show received positive reviews from critics, but negative reviews from the people in Gadadhara Bobbalu School, saying it was too violent and angsty for children and extreme for Jennifer's children, under 9, the most common complaint is Toshio starring in it, saying why a 6-year old stars in it, it was banned from being watched in Gadadhara Bobbalu School for the severe content Comments include: "THAT'S TOO VIOLENT FOR A SIX-YEAR OLD! YOU ARE A CRUEL AND HORRIBLE MOTHER TO STAR YOUR CHILD IN THIS!" by Stacie Todaro "WHY DO YOU LET A BRATTY SIX-YEAR OLD STAR IN AN LV+ SHOW ANYWAY?! IT HAS TOO MUCH SEXUAL CONTENT, DISGRACEFUL LANGUAGE, AND DEATHS THAT THE CHILDREN FROM MY AND VENERE'S MARRIAGE DON'T WANT TO HEAR!" by Giuseppe Todaro "OUR CHILDREN AREN'T GOING TO BE WATCHING IT!" by Gadadhara Bobbalu "AWESOME!" by Ji woong "Ja, vhat was very good. Danke, Toshio and Satoko." by Hans Kiranoko "SATOKO! REALLY?! YOU STARRED YOUR MOTHER AND SON AND YOU ONLY CARE ABOUT THEIR EMOTIONS AND NOTHING ELSE! AND YOUR DEAD FATHER SUCKS ANYWAY! BESIDES WHY DIDN'T YOU STAR ME IN IT! MY LAST NAME IS SAMO!" by Kazuki Samo "That's pretty good Satoko! keep up the good work!" by Tariko Kirochu-Hiwatari "R.I.P Satoshi, may he be remembered." by Paula Iconic Satoko blocked Kazuki's account for the threats and telling her Satoshi sucked anyway. Satoko was touched by Paula's comment and subscribed to her account days later as a thank-you. Controversy The show was controversial for its sexual content, women dressed in rags, over the top bust sizes, and most usual things an anime should have but it was too extreme to licence outside Japan, even Toshio Samo bleeding after getten beaten by Kazuki Samo, it was banned in 6 states in America after a 18-year old girl committed suicide after reading the manga, Kodomo Kara no Sasayaki, the manga was seized by her parents, they found 5 volumes of KKOS, Satoko apologized to American authories about the series being too violent, and it no longer is able to watch in America, but it can be watched in other countries outside America. Trivia *If it was an anime released on DVD, it would have the 12-15 ratings See Also *Ask the KKNS Cast Members *Kodomo Kara no Sasayaki: Evil Whisper Category:YouTube Shows Category:Shows Category:Anime